This Years Love
by screamfan96
Summary: Cooper/Blaine. The plot is based on an Andercest dream I had sometime after "Big Brother" aired. Rated Mature for adult themes—mainly incest, smut, swearing, and a suicide attempt. Please read, and reviews are always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**This Years Love**

**Chapter One — Had Better Last**

"…Okay, now put the keys in the ignition..."

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying, the car isn't moving yet."

Blaine shot a look at Cooper, who was sprawled carelessly across the passenger seat.

"Seat belt, Coop," he ordered, his voice coming out a little too loud.

Cooper flashed him a grin before buckling himself in. "Oh man, Blainey, we gotta stop going to Breadsticks so often," he groaned as he pulled the seat belt away from his torso. Blaine glanced at Cooper and snorted, eyeing the clearly evident six-pack through Cooper's tight shirt.

"Right," he rolled his eyes as he started the car, hands shaking slightly. This was the first time he'd ever driven Cooper anywhere before, seeing as he'd been off shooting commercials when Blaine had learned. He gritted his teeth when he noticed Cooper had propped his feet up on the dashboard.

"Cooper, _feet_." There was a slight wave in his voice as he pulled out of the parking lot of Breadsticks and onto the road, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

Cooper must have gotten the message, because he lowered his feet back to the floor without as much as a rude comment. They drove in silence for a few minutes, Cooper seemingly taken by what was out the window, Blaine staring straight ahead as he concentrated on the road—which really was comical, seeing as it was a dirt road with no trees or houses around them.

Cooper broke the silence, still looking out the window. "See, Blainey? This isn't so bad. I know Mom and Dad wanted us to get together more often." He paused, saying more to himself than anyone else, "Heaven knows it's high time...'

Blaine remained silent, eyes glued to the road. He was surprised when he glanced in his rearview mirror and saw a silver Mustang convertible coming up fast behind them. "Don't know where he thinks he's going," Blaine muttered to himself.

"What?" Before Cooper had a chance to turn around in his seat, the convertible sped around them, nearly clipping them as it accelerated even faster. "Jesus, they must be going 90 miles, at least—"

They both jumped in their seats when they heard police sirens. Neither had noticed the cop tailing the guy. It seemed like the convertible drove impossibly fast before making a sharp turn, trying to throw off the cop.

"High-speed chase? Nice!" Cooper laugh was cut short as they heard wheels squealing across the uneven road. Having done a complete U-turn at that speed, the convertible was suddenly driving on two wheels for a moment before flipping over. It flew in the air towards the cop, who managed to veer off the road.

And Blaine and Cooper were driving right towards them.

"_Shit!" _Blaine swerved out of the way, narrowly missing the convertible as it landed in the middle of the road, the sound of metal scraping across the ground making them both recoil. Blaine threw his hands up in the air as Cooper stretched swiftly across, taking ahold of the wheel as he steered them to the side of the road, well away from the crash.

When they were in the clear, Blaine slammed on the breaks, stopping crookedly along the edge of the road. The abrupt halt had them lurching forward, both grunting for a moment before they fell back into their seats. They let out a simultaneous moan, the seatbelts having locked, digging into their torsos. It was silent in the car, save their ragged panting and pounding heartbeats.

In an instant Cooper's seatbelt was off, throwing the car into "park" himself when he realized Blaine wasn't moving. "Blainey, you okay? You okay?" he asked frantically as he leaned across the car, gripping Blaine's shoulders as he shook him roughly. Blaine turned his head, looking at Cooper with dead eyes. Shook to his core, Cooper had to look away, glancing in the rearview window.

"Jesus Christ…" Cooper breathed as he scrambled out of the car, cell phone in hand. "Blaine, stay here," he said pointlessly as he slammed the door, seeing as Blaine hadn't moved an inch. As Cooper raced over to the convertible, he was about to call 9-1-1 when he recognized the cop through the smoke billowing around them.

"Deputy Cancade!" Cooper choked out, coughing as he whipped the smoke away from his face. He stopped behind Cancade, not wanting to get any closer to the wreck. "Is he…is he alright?"

"The guy doesn't look too good," Cancade admitted grudgingly as he leaned out of the shattered window of the convertible, taking off his hat as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I already called in an ambulance and alerted the station." He laughed humorlessly before adding, "We don't normally get action like this."

Cooper flitted around the driver's side of the car. "Should we try and get him out?"

Cancade shook his head automatically. "No, he might have internal damage. Better if I just try to keep him awake before the ambulance gets here." His voice softened dramatically. "All because he didn't want to get a ticket for speeding." He blinked slowly before looking at Cooper. "Thanks, Coop."

"Anytime, Deputy Cancade." Cooper's voice was low as he shook the man's hand. "It was good seeing you, even under the circumstances."

Cancade nodded his head as he turned back to the Mustang. "Say hi to Blaine for me," he said distractedly before bending down to talk to the injured driver. Cooper's eyes widened in alarm. _Shit, Blaine_. He turned away as he started to sprint back to their car.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault!" Cooper could hear Blaine's cries before he even got back to the car. His pace slowed before stopping at the passenger door. Hesitantly, he peered into the window, afraid of what he'd see. His fears were confirmed when he saw Blaine's hands gripping his hair, knees pulled up to his chest as he sobbed uncontrollably. The sound alone nearly ripped his heart in half.

His hand hovered above the door handle before he opened it gently, slipping into the passenger seat. Cooper adjusted himself so he was turned towards Blaine, who didn't realize Cooper's presence until he'd shut the door.

Blaine's head shot up, their gazes locking. Cooper's eyes scanned Blaine's distraught face, and he had to stop himself from flinching at how visibly _upset_ Blaine was. His cheeks were tear-stained and red, his eyes even redder. His lips were puffy and wet, his hair sticking up at odd angles from where he'd threaded his fingers through it.

Cooper breathed in deeply before sighing. "At least I put my seatbelt on like you told me to," he smiled jokingly, but it didn't reach his eyes. Blaine's own eyes welled up at that, his bottom lip trembling. _Damn it_, _Coop_, he thought. _Wrong thing to say_.

He sighed again, his hands hovering above his thighs, not sure what to do.

"Oh, Blaine…" he whispered tenderly.

Before either knew what was happening, Blaine had launched himself across the car, falling into Cooper's lap. "I-I'm…I'm so…_sorry_," he sobbed as he clutched at Cooper, burying his face into Cooper's arm. "I should have…honked, or…or done something—_anything_."

Cooper cradled Blaine in his arms like he was nothing more than a ragdoll, hugging him tightly to his chest. As Blaine bawled in Cooper's shirt, he ran his fingers soothingly through Blaine's hair. He had to stop himself from asking what kind of gel Blaine used, his hair was so stiff.

"_Shhh_, Blainey," he murmured instead, his arms releasing Blaine as he placed a finger under his chin, lifting his face up. "It's not your fault, none of this is." Cooper's eyes bored into Blaine's, trying to get him to understand. "You did nothing wrong."

"I could've killed you by accident." Blaine's voice was deathly quiet. "You could've been dead right now."

"But I'm not," Cooper pointed out, fingers trailing along Blaine's jawline. "I'm fine, you're fine. The Deputy's fine. The driver of that car is injured, but he's got help on the way."

Blaine blinked slowly, his face registering nothing. As he watched, Blaine's eyes left his, scanning Cooper's face like he'd never seen him before—his nose, his forehead, his cheek bones. Cooper was a little ruffled when they fell on his lips, and stayed there. Neither moved for what felt like an eternity.

Cooper suddenly felt very awkward with Blaine sprawled across him, the back of his legs across Cooper's thighs. He felt Blaine's hands tighten their hold on the front of Cooper's shirt, making his breath hitch at the intimate contact. His hand was still holding Blaine's chin—no, not holding. _Gripping_. He dropped his hand immediately like he'd just been shocked.

"Blaine…" Cooper said in a warning tone, although he wasn't quite sure what he was warning him of. He gasped when red, glistening eyes met his. Wordlessly, Blaine inched his face closer to Cooper's, whose eyes widened in shock. Unable to stop himself, Cooper dropped his gaze to Blaine's lips, which were still puffy from crying. Feeling his lingering gaze, Blaine licked his wet lips, making Cooper gasp softly.

"Blaine, don't—" but Blaine was already pressing his lips gently against Cooper's. Eyes fluttering shut in surprise, Cooper was immobile as he felt Blaine's lips move against his. A familiar warmth spread throughout his body, like someone had poured hot liquid on him but he didn't feel the sting. His hands by instinct came up to cup Blaine's face, pulling him closer. _By instinct_, his mind taunted him. _There's nothing even _natural_ about this_.

Cooper breathed in deeply through his nose, trying to clear his head. Instead, he found Blaine's natural musk to be welcome and inviting. His hands dried Blaine's tear-stained cheeks as he broke away to suck in some much-needed air. His fingers traced Blaine's eyebrows, his nose, his jawline. When at last he reached his mouth, Cooper massaged his thumb across Blaine's lower lip before finally kissed him back, not surprised that Blaine's lips were still slightly wet and salty from all his crying.

Surprising himself, he licked at Blaine's lips, trailing his tongue across them as he studied their shape, their texture. He was lost in the kiss, in the warmth, in _Blaine_. Cooper deepened the kiss, even going so far as to slide his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine's moan at his intrusion brought Cooper back to reality. He ripped his mouth away from Blaine's, only able to push him away a few inches seeing how Blaine was still in his lap. Breathing harshly, he raised hesitant eyes to Blaine's. Cooper was alarmed when he saw they had that same blank expression from earlier.

Cursing himself inwardly, he awkwardly ran a hand through his hair, trying to ignore the pressure of Blaine's body against his. Looking anywhere but at Blaine, Cooper jumped in his seat for a moment when he remembered the crash and that Deputy Cancade was only a short distance away from them. _Oh, fuck._

He shot a worried look in the rearview window, relieved to find the Deputy still talking to the injured driver through his window. Cooper caught a glimpse of the digital clock then, taken aback to see less than five minutes had passed since he'd left the Deputy. Cooper glanced at Blaine one last time before clearing his throat awkwardly.

The next few minutes were mechanical to him.

"I'll drive," Cooper said in a raspy voice, opening the car door with one hand as he lowered Blaine into the seat. He was disturbed that Blaine stared straight ahead, not even blinking. Did he even take in anything that happened? _Probably not_, Cooper's mind spoke to him, softer now. _He's been through a lot today._

He buckled Blaine in—being careful not to touch him as he did so—before shutting Blaine's door quietly and walking around to the driver's side. He slid inside before deftly closing his door, buckling his seat belt. "See Blainey? You didn't even need to remind me," he joked softly. There was no response.

Sighing in defeat, Cooper started the car carefully before driving under the speed limit the whole way home, trying to distract himself from thoughts of puffy lips and red, glistening eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Years Love**

**Chapter Two — But When You Hold Me Like You Do**

When Cooper pulled into their driveway, he shut off the car before turning towards Blaine. _Jesus, he's still out of it._ He shook his head, frowning. Getting out of the car, Cooper walked around the front and opened Blaine's car door for him.

"Alright Blainey, time to go in," he spoke kindly as he unbuckled Blaine's seat-belt for him. He took in Blaine's unchanged expression. _Fuck, he can't even move_. Groaning internally, Cooper wrapped one arm around Blaine's back and slipped the other under Blaine's knees before lifting him out of the car cautiously.

He was able to get rid of his mother fairly quickly_—"We're fine. We saw a car crash. We weren't in it. Blaine's just a little scared from witnessing it. I'll put him to bed_"—and carried Blaine up to his room and away from his mother's troubled eyes. Although his voice may have been a little huskier than usual, Cooper thought he deserved an award for that whole performance.

The entire time he'd talked to his mother and felt her eyes on his back as he'd walked up the stairs carefully, he was completely and utterly focused on the warm body in his arms. Just like in the car, Blaine had tucked his head into the crook of Cooper's arm, thankfully hiding his frozen face from their mother—that would have just caused even more questions.

Once again in that mechanical state, Cooper closed the door to Blaine's bedroom before getting to work. He managed to dress Blaine in pajamas—_Easy, Coop. Just breathe_—as well as tuck him into bed, grab two more blankets for him—_He's shivering, he's so cold_—and make him drink a glass of water and take two Tylenols. Cooper even brushed Blaine's hair for a good ten minutes until he'd gotten rid of most of the gel. He felt himself smile at how _frizzy_ Blaine's naturally hair was, a few curls framing his face.

When he finally felt that Blaine was as content as he could be, Cooper went to his room and changed into a shirt and old shorts before returning to Blaine. Pulling up a chair next to him, Cooper just sat there and stared at him, waiting. For what, he wasn't sure. He just wanted Blaine to speak, to move, _anything_.

Right when Cooper had started to doze off in his chair, he woke up to his name being whispered. "Coop…Cooper…" He ran a hand across his face tiredly—_The fuck? Am I dreaming?_—before he realized Blaine's head was turned towards him.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed in an instant, covering Blaine's hands with his own. "Hey Blainey, welcome back to the land of the living," Cooper smiled broadly. _Oh my God, stop smiling. You don't wanna freak him out. _"How do you feel?"

Blaine blinked at him a few times before licking his lips. "Water," he croaked out.

Cooper's hands left Blaine's for the briefest moment before replacing them with the glass of water that had been on the nightstand. He helped guide the glass to Blaine's lips, unable to look away as he watched Blaine's Adam's apple bob with each gulp. When he was done, Cooper put the glass down and brushed a lock of hair from Blaine's forehead.

"You okay, Blainey?" he asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

Cooper felt his heart swell when Blaine smiled weakly at him. "I…yeah," Blaine nodded, eyebrows knotting together. "I don't remember much, though."

_Oh, thank God. _"Alright, well…I should probably go fill Mom in…about your improvements," Cooper added hastily as fear pervaded him for a moment. _He doesn't remember the kiss, Coop. He couldn't have, just _look_ at him._

Cooper forced a smile before standing up and walking towards the door. He gave Blaine one last look before quietly exiting the room, closing the door softly behind him.

If he had waited another second or two, he would have heard Blaine's faint "I wanted a good-night kiss…"

Cooper was living at home in his old room, staying in Lima for the next month working on some projects with the local industry. It'd been a week since the incident and Cooper had made a point of steering clear of Blaine, the two exchanging a handful of words during that time.

He would get up before Blaine was even awake, taking his morning jog until he knew Blaine had left for school. He spent the majority of his days out working and filming, but even that didn't take nearly enough time. In the late afternoon, he would walk through the front door swiftly and his kiss mother on the cheek before wolfing down his dinner and taking the stairs two at a time to his bedroom.

Although his days seemed to be filled to the brim, Cooper's nights were hard to deal with. He found that he couldn't concentrate on anything. He'd take a long shower and return to his room—careful not to run into Blaine with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist—finding he had hours left before he knew he'd fall asleep. He'd read a screenplay, listen to old 50's music, pace back-and-forth across his room.

And when it was too late for him to wander in that small space idly, Cooper would strip down to his briefs and fall into bed. If he was being completely honest with himself, Cooper knew the reason he had problems falling asleep was that the subject of his dreams—_bullshit Coop, more like the object of your fucked-up desires_—was separated from him by a wall. Not only that, but he'd never felt as alone as he had this past week. _That's what I get, though. I've been waiting on my own too long._

At last when he would slip into a fitful sleep, Cooper would wake up several times in the night, having dreamt of expressive puppy-dog eyes that were no longer bloodshot and full, red lips that were no longer puffy. In the quiet of his room late at night, if Cooper strained his ears, he'd swear he heard Blaine saying his name.

He'd wake up with the early morning light filtering in through his window, just as restless as when he'd fallen asleep. _Suck it up, Coop._


End file.
